


True Love's Kiss

by dreamboatdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, M/M, idk lol, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatdean/pseuds/dreamboatdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchester's took a case involving 4 coma victims, they didn't expect Castiel to offer his help. And they definitely didn't expect an insane cupid named Leonard to resolve any sexual tension between the older brother and a certain blue eyed angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit sloppy but i hope you enjoy !!

Dean poked at the eggs in front of him and leaned back into his chair. It had been awhile since their last case and they hadn't found anything on Amara recently. Dean was anxious to get back on the job.

"Hey I think I've got something," his brother, Sam, said, looking up from his laptop, "Weston, Missouri. Over the past 6 days four people have been found, sleeping. None of them returned home the night before and they were all found in roughly the same area. The doctors are saying they're comatose."

"Sounds like our kinda thing." Dean said, standing up and grabbing his car keys. 

**WESTON, MISSOURI**

"Two Queens please." Sam said, forcing a quick smile towards the woman at the front desk and sliding a credit card across the counter. She smiled back and handed back his card and a key.

After the boys had gotten to their room and changed into their suits they piled back into the Impala. "Alright, are we checking the hospital or police station first?" Dean asked, starting his car.

"Hospital."

"Alright." Dean said turning his head around to pull out of the the lot.

It was easy to find Weston Memorial Hospital, it was on the other side of town, surrounded by larger buildings and people. The boys exited the car and shut their doors in perfect unison. Dean pushed open the large glass doors and stepped into the hall.

"I've always hated hospitals. They give me the creeps." Dean muttered.

"Yeah." Sam huffed.

"Can I help you two?" Sam and Dean turned around to face a middle aged dark skinned woman in a white lab coat. The boys pulled out their badges and flashed them at her.

"I'm agent Cameron, this is my partner agent Smith." Sam said.

"Ah agents hello, I'm doctor Morrison," She reached out to shake the boy's hands, "I assume your here about the recent... activity."

Dean nodded, "Do you think we could see your patients?"

Dr. Morrison nodded and ushered the boys down the hall to a spacious room on the left. A woman sat at the edge of one of the beds, holding onto another woman's hand, tears stains were streaked down her face.

"I'll go check for EMF." Dean whispered to his brother, slipping back down the hall.

"Anne? Why don't you head on home for a little bit and get cleaned up." Dr. Morrison said, walking forward and placing a hand on the woman's back.

Anne sniffed and nodded grabbing her purse and standing up. Sam gave her a sympathetic look as she walked out the door.

"That's Anne. She's been here since this morning when we found her wife Jasmine. Anyway these are your victims. There were no signs of struggle or any visible injuries. Only this on each of them. Same place even," Dr. Morrison pulled down Jasmine's shirt collar a bit to reveal a dark symbol tattooed under her collarbone, "Anyway I'll leave you to it. I'll be in my office if you have anymore questions, it's back by the front desk to the right."

Sam gave a quick smile and handed Dr. Morrison his card, waiting for the doctor to leave before snapping a picture of the symbol and looking around the room.

"No EMF." Dean said, stepping into the door frame.

"Yeah I'm not thinking ghost or demon."

Dean shook his head, "Yeah I'm not either."

"Okay so get this, each of the vics had the exact same symbol tattooed under their collarbones."

"Coincidence? Same bike gang?" Dean chuckled.

" _Ha,_ no way. The tattoos looked almost fresh, and possibly burned on. It's definitely some sort of power."

"Weird. I'll head down to the station, see if there were any witnesses. You should go back and look and see if you can find anything on that symbol."

Sam nodded and waved goodbye to his brother as they walked their separate ways.

**...**

"All four of the victims were found on the same block. And none of them were home the night before."

"Thanks Deputy." Dean said, "Say, were there any witnesses?"

"As far as we've found no. But you can talk to Jamie Helton, he found the first body. He lives down on West 54th avenue."

Dean nodded, "Did the vics have any relations?"

"The first and third were neighbors and good friends. Other than that just that they all took a similar route home."

"Alrighty. Thanks for your help."

The deputy nodded. Dean waved and headed outside. He unlocked his car and sat down in the driver's seat sighing as his phone began to ring. Dean answered the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello Dean." a gravely voice spoke through the line.

"Cas? What's up." Dean asked, surprised.

"Judging by the sound coming through my phone's speaker I believe it's the roof of the Impala." Castiel said, Dean rolled his eyes.

"My bad. What's going on?"

"You weren't answering so I called Sam. He told me you're on a case. Do you need any assistance?"

"You just wanted to ask if you could help. For real, what's up."

"I need to speak to you in person. Where are you?"

"Weston, Missouri. The motel on West 67th Avenue."

Dean ended the call and rolled his eyes. Seriously, what was with the guy? Dean switched on the radio and pulled out of the parking lot, tapping along to the songs he knew well. He stopped at the gas station for a case of beer before finally getting back to their hotel at around 7:30 pm.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean called in a sarcastic, sing-song voice as he unlocked the door.

"Ha ha, hey I found some stuff on this symbol." Sam spoke, standing up with a yawn.

"Go on." Dean said, setting the beers down on the table.

"It's an ancient enochian symbol meaning love."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "We're dealing with angels?" 

"I guess." Sam stated, popping open a beer and taking a swig.

"Anyways did the deputy mention any witnesses?"

"Yeah Jamie Helton or something, he gave me his address." Dean popped open his own beer.

"Let's check it out tomorrow, it's getting kinda late." 

Dean flopped down onto the bed and folded his hands behind his head before curling into a fetal position and yawning loudly, beginning to drift off to sleep.

Dean was beginning to snore when Sam coughed and shook him to full consciousness, "Up late last night?" Sam spoke, raising an eyebrow, "You never told me Cas was coming."

Cas stepped out from behind Sam, a smile curling up on the edges of his lips, "Totally slipped past me, sorry man." Dean wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped back outside, "I'm going to the library."

Dean nodded, "Call if you need any help."

Sam smirked, "Have fun you two." 

Dean groaned and fell back down onto the bed. 

"Hello Dean."

"Heya Cas."

The blue eyed angel laid down next to Dean. Dean's breath hitched, realizing how close they were, "You came here to talk. What's up?"

"Well, you see... I... What do you guys call it? Lied."

"So what you just wanted to help us out?"

"Yes. Your brother told me you're dealing with angels, so I figured you could use my help."

Dean sat up, "So we really are dealing with angels?" 

"It seems so, a Cherub most likely. Do you remember, a few years ago on that one day. Unattached Drifter Christmas?"

Dean laughed, "I remember."

"When the angels fell to Earth he must have forgot about his real mission and gone crazy."

"Makes sense," Dean laid back down. Shivering at the feel of Cas' warm breath on his neck, "Remember that thing about personal space?"

"Oh I'm sorry De-" Cas' eyes widened as he tumbled off of the bed, "Oof."

Dean clutched onto his stomach in a fit of laughter. Wiping the tears welling up in the corner's of his eyes.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time Cas." Dean sighed as he stood up to help a very unamused looking Castiel off the floor. Cas grabbed onto Dean's hand and stood up, crossing his arms and turning around. Dean stifled a giggle and stole another glance at Cas' knit eyebrows and pouty lips.

"As I was saying," The angel turned back around to face Dean, "The power he's using can only be cured by true love's kiss."

"Wow cliche much?" Dean muttered.

Cas nodded and looked around the room, eyes landing on the door, "Sam should be returning soon."

Dean grabbed another beer and opened it, "After falling off the bed like that you deserve this." he handed it to Cas and smiled.

"Thank you Dean."

It was quiet, Dean stared at his friend taking in his shiny blue eyes and dark, messy hair. Before looking away and awkwardly clearing his throat awkwardly when he heard the doorknob turning.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Something." Dean looked over to Cas.

"It's a cupid, I believe the power it's using can be cured by 'true love's kiss'."

Sam nodded, "I'll call Dr. Morrison."

Sam pulled Dr. Morrison's card out of his jacket pocket and dialed the number by her name.

_"Hello Dr. Morrison it's agent Cameron."_

_"Oh hello! I was just getting ready to head home, do you need something?"_

_"Yes, is um... Jasmine's wife still around by chance?"_

_"Yes she is, why do you ask?"_

_"Ask her to kiss her, I know it seems strange. You've just got to trust me."_

_"I don't question the FBI."_

Sam put the phone on speaker and set it on the table, he could here muffled voices and faint sniffling in the background, Sam's heart did a silent flip-flop of relief when the cheers of Jasmine's wife and Dr. Morrison echoed through Sam's speaker.

_"It worked!"_ Dr. Morrison said, a hint of disbelief in her voice..

_"Dr. Morrison are any of your other patients married or in a relationship?"_

_"Yes, two of them. Do I do the same with them?"_

_"Please. Remember to call if anything comes up."_

_"Thank you agent Cameron."_

Sam smiled and hung up the phone. He raised his eyebrows at Dean and cleared his throat to get Cas' attention, the angel whipped around to face him.

"Let's go gank this winged bastard." Dean smirked.

Sam, Dean, and Cas walked out the motel, armed and wary. Quietly shutting their door as it was nearing 1 am. The boys had a good idea of where he angel was, they assumed he was hiding in the alleyway near each of the crime scenes. Dean pressed his lips together as he stepped out of the impala and shut the door quietly, signaling Cas and Sam in opposite directions to search for their target.

Dean walked along the alley, his back pressed against the wall and his right hand clenching an angel blade. Dean craned his neck to look around the corner, whipping around when he heard faint chanting, before he could react a brick collided with the side of his head. Then everything went black.

**...**

Sam stopped in front of a small building, the windows were broken and the nearby ground was ridden with shards of sharp glass. He pushed open the large, rusty, metal door, quickly sending a text to Cas and his brother before investigating the scene further. There were old pieces of wood piled in the far left corner and a dirty mattress laying a few feet away from an empty pizza box.

"Someone is here."

Sam jumped up at the voice, "Jesus Christ Cas! Maybe warn me next time?"

Cas winced, "Sorry."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Hey, where's Dean?"

Cas raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. He must have not found this place yet."

"I guess." The pair searched around the building for another 10 minutes at the least before they started worrying. All they had found was a box of matches and a dirty green tie anyway.

"Something happened to him." Cas said, he rubbed his palms together anxiously.

Sam nodded, "C'mon, let's look for him."

Sam and Cas ran through the alleyways together, calling Dean's name every so often. Cas was looking around for and clues as to where he was when Sam spotted a short figure darting between trashcans, seemingly spying on the pair.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, running after the figure. He tackled the man to the ground (which wasn't hard, the man's short legs didn't carry him very fast).  
Sam gripped his angel blade tighter. The man was short and pudgy, he had wispy blonde hair and a babyish face, "who are you?"

"Well my vessel's name is Leonard," he laughed, "but _my_ name is Destrey."

"Where's my brother?" Sam pushed the cherub against the wall.

"Woah easy now, he's uh..." Leonard glanced down at the blade and smiled nervously, "He's just over there."

Sam looked to where Leonard had pointed before groaning in pain as the cherub's knee collided with his crotch. Leonard bolted down the alleyway, laughing at Sam and looking over his shoulder at his doing. Sam started to run after the cherub when the being ran straight into Castiel's very unwelcoming arms.

Leonard looked up at the Seraph, "Ah Castiel! We're friends right?"

Cas pointed to an unconscious figure laying on the far side of the alleyway, "Fix him, and no." he demanded.

"Sorry no can do," he giggled,"Tell you what, I'll fix the others and you let me go."

Cas looked up at a very unamused Sam, he tapped his foot against the pavement, "Alright." he sighed.

"Cas what the hell?" Sam hissed, before letting out another groan of pain and gabbing his crotch again.

Cas ignored his friend, "Now. Do it."

Leonard closed his eyes and furrowed his brow before huffing a "Done," and giving Cas a crooked smile, "now let me go."

"Now fix him." Cas raised his blade to the cherub's stomach.

"You know I really hate it when people break deals," He muttered, "Fine. You know what? Kill me. It won't fix your boyfriend." Leonard spat.

Cas looked to Sam and tilted his head, Sam nodded. He looked back to Leonard, "Dean and I are not romantically involved." Cas plunged the blade into the cherub's chest and ran to Dean's side as soon as the bright flash subsided.

Sam watched as Cas cradled Dean's head in his lap and muttered apologies, he placed a hand on Cas's shoulder reassuringly when the pieces finally clicked into place. You know, that cherub may have been a jerk, but he had done some good.

"Cas you have to kiss him!" Sam said excitedly.

"What?" 

"True love's kiss!" Sam squealed.

Cas shook his head,"Dean and I aren't in love."

"Oh for christ's sake yes you are. Now kiss him!"

"Sam I can't do th-"

"Kiss him!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Cas grasped Dean's hand in his own and pressed his lips against Dean's. He pulled away after a few seconds, a sad look in his eyes. "See I told yo-" 

Dean jolted up. Cas pulled his hand away quickly. Sam clapped. "Ha! See I told you Cas!"

"What just happened."

Sam smirked, "You kissed Cas."

Dean shook his head, "I what?"

"You kissed Cas."

Dean looked at the blue eyed angel. Cas turned away, "I'm sorry Dean it was the only thing that would help you and I understand if you never want to see me again."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah right, it's about time idiot." Dean grinned, pressing his lips against the angel's.


End file.
